Celeste Dubois
Celeste Dubois, '''a właściwie '''Celeste Marie Helene Dubois była niezwykle potężną czarownicą, która wracała do świata żywych poprzez potajemne przejmujmowanie kontroli nad ciałami innych czarownic za pomocą nieznanych środków. Udawało jej się to przez dwa wieki. Celeste była także kochanką Elijah Mikaelsona w 1800 roku. Zginęła w czasie polowania na czarownice, a Elijah pochował ją z dala od wampirów, aby mogła spoczywać w pokoju. Była ona głównym wrogiem Pierwtonych w pierwszym sezonie The Originals. Za wszelką cenę próbowała rozbić ich rodzinę, co miało być aktem zemsty za jej cierpienia. W odcinku Le Grand Guignol zabija ją Elijah. Historia frame|left|Celeste i Elijah w czasie spotkania u gubernatora.W 1800 roku, Celeste jest związana z Elijah Mikaelsonem. Czarownica jest w pełni świadoma faktu, że cała rodzina Mikaelsonów to wampiry. Podczas przyjęcia u gubernatora Celeste jest świadkiem zabójstwa jego syna, Emila przez Niklausa. Celeste mówi, że Klaus nie ma żadnej w sobie samokontroli. W 1820 roku, Elijah zostaje ukarany przez Klausa za odwiedzanie Celeste. Mikaelson widzi czarownicę w kąpieli i mówi, że lubi na nią patrzeć - jest dla niego idealna. Celeste wspomina, że Klaus nie ma w sobie dobroci. Potępia to, że zachęca szlachtę do pojedynków, chociaż wie, iż nie ma mowy na uczciwą walkę - wampir jest o wiele zwinniejszy i szybszy. frame|Martwa Celeste.Elijah zgadza się z Celeste, ale mówi, że zawsze mu wybacza i nie przestanie próbować go nawrócić, chociaż mówi, iż Dubois może pokazać mu, gdzie jego miejsce. Celeste odpowiada, że do tego potrzeba około 100 czarownic. Mikaelson żartuje, że Niklausowi rzeczywiście potrzeba dyscypliny. Para żegna się pocałunkiem, później wampir idzie na spotkanie z bratem. Podczas pojedynku Klaus od razu zabija mężczyznę strzałem w głowę. zaniepokojony Elijah próbuje go namówić, aby zaprzestał tej niebezpiecznej zabawy oraz mówi, że ostatnio jest wiele plotek, i że może to sprowadzić na nich ich ojca. Niklaus beztrosko odpowiada, iż rzucono plotkę, że jest to sprawka czarownic, które potrzebowały ofiar do krwawego rytuału. Zszokowany Elijah pyta Klausa jak mógł to zrobić, skoro frame|left|Elijah znajduje ciało Celeste.Celeste jest jedną z nich. Niklaus pyta kim właściwie jest Celeste, po czym przypomina sobie, że to wiedźma, z którą ostatnio prowadza się jego starszy brat. W porywie gniewu Elijah bierze rewolwer i postrzela Klausa w ramię. Niklaus mówi, że troska i dbanie Mikaelsona o jego dziewczynę jest wzruszająca, ale ostrzega go. Elijah biegnie do Celeste, jednak znajduje ją martwą w wannie. Zrozpaczony mężczyzna płacze i obwinia się o jej śmierć. The Originals Sezon 1 Pierwszy raz Celeste pojawia się już w Always and Forever, gdzie korzysta z ciała Sabine. Ukazana jest jako przewodniczka, która oprowdza śmiertelników po Francuskiej Dzielnicy. Sabine orientuje się, kiedy za nią stoi Elijah. Pierwtony pyta ją, czy wie kim jest, na co czarownica odpowiada, że tak. Mówi, iż ich sława dochodzi nawet tu, do czarownic, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy przybył tu także jego brat. Mikaelson opowiada jej, że Niklaus przyjechał tu, ponieważ dostał informację o spiskującej przeciw niemu czarownicy Jane-Anne Deveraux. Sabine odpowiada, iż jeżeli Klaus szukał Jane-Anne to jest już za późno, po czym powiadamia go o śmierci kobiety. Gdy nadchodzi Marcel z grupą swoich wampirów, każe Elijah ukryć się, ponieważ za sprowadzenie kolejnego Pierwotnego jej sabat by ucierpiał. Później Sabine jest widoczna na pogrzebie Jane. W Tangled Up In Blue, Celeste zbliża się do Hayley, mówiąc, iż jest jedną z przyjaciółek Sophie. Mówi jej, że wilk, który ją obserwuje jest wyjątkowy. Po chwili Hayley chce się dowiedzieć, jakiej płci jest jej dziecko. Wiedźma oferuje jej pomoc, na co dziewczyna chętnie się zgadza. Razem udają się w jakieś przestronne miejsce. Celeste opowiada Hayley o starym przesądzie związanym z płciom dziecka, którą można sprawdzić za pomocą naszyjnika. Gdy obraca się w prawo, jest to chłopiec, a gdy w lewo, dziewczynka. Biżuteria waha się się w lewo. Nagle Sabine ma wizję. W'' Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Celeste idzie do Rosseau's zobaczyć się z Sophie Deveraux. Osobowość Wygląd Celeste w ciele Sabine jest wysoką, szczupłą, czarnoskórą kobietą z burzą brązowych loków, sięgających za ramiona. Ma brązowe oczy i duże usta. Zazwyczaj chodzi ubrana w stylu boho. Moce i zdolności *'Przywoływanie''' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody.ce. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów '- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux ma dar przepowiadania kiedy dziewczyna jest w ciąży. Słabości *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. Relacje Elijah Mikaelson Wystąpienia *''Always and Forever'' (jako Sabine) *''House of the Rising Son'' (flashback) *''Tangled Up In Blue'' (jako Sabine) *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' (jako Sabine) *''Bloodletting'' (jako Sabine) *''The River in Reverse'' (flashback) *''The Casket Girls'' (jako Sabine) *''Apres Moi, Le Deluge'' (flashback i jako Sabine) *''Dance Back from the Grave'' (jako Sabine) *''Crescent City (jako Sabine) *Long Way Back From Hell'' (jako Sabine i we flashbackach jako Clara Summerlin) *''Le Grand Guignol'' (jako Sabine i w swoim własnym ciele) Ciekawostki *Celeste była w związku z Elijah w 1820 roku. *Klaus był odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć w 1820 roku. *Elijah pochował ją w sekretnym miejscu, aby mogła spoczywać w pokoju. *Według Sophie, Celeste była bardzo potężną czarownicą. *Wskrzesza Bastiannę, Papa Tundę i Genevieve. *Zostaje zabita przez Elijah w swoim prawdziwym ciele, co sprawia, iż czarownica umiera ostatecznie. *Celeste znana była również jako: **Sabine Laurent **Clara Ward Summerlin **Annie La Fleur **Isabelle Jeffrey **Cecillia Jeffrey **Clemence Mignen **Brynne Deveraux Galeria Celeste d.png Celeste.gif Celeste-Sabine&Elijah.jpg Czar Sabine.gif tumblr_mzffwk7FIC1r3cpq1o4_250.gif tumblr_mzfqdxgMUx1s389oyo2_400.gif tumblr_mzu58sFeWI1skiktao1_250.gif tumblr_mzu58sFeWI1skiktao4_r1_250.gif Celeste 1x12.gif Celeste na przestrzeni lat.gif Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Sabat czarownic z Francuskiej Dzielnicy Kategoria:Pasażerowie Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie